


Strawberry Fields

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Skeleton House Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AxePastry, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love fluff, Mentions of SF!Papyrus, Mentions of UF!Papyrus, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pastry is my friend's persona, Spyke is my friend's persona, Teasing, mentions of StarEdge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: In which kissing is denied and friends talk.





	Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/gifts).



> Here's more of that fluff I mentioned. It's really fun to write, to be honest, and I love that it helps me get over Writer's Block.
> 
> Enjoy, Pastry!

**PAIRING:** Axe × Pastry  
**WARNING:**  Fluff, humor, and cursing.

* * *

 

“You, ma'am, are a special kind of twisted,” Spyke told the dark skinned woman with a chuckle. Pastry continued to click away on her laptop, snickering.

“Pssh, you still love me.” Pastry tore her eyes away from the bright screen. “I’m just writing to, uh, fuel my new, inky religion. Fuck, haven’t you heard Sammy Lawrence’s voice? Man’s got a voice like satin.”

Spyke shrugged carelessly. “Meh, not like he has anything on Edge or Rus.”

“You’re not wrong about Rus,” Pastry concedes. “The man’s voice is sex in massage oil and covered in chocolate. But I think your crush on Edge is making your point on him invalid; he could have a girly voice and you’d still think his voice was better than Sammy’s.”

She politely ignored the raspberry Spyke blew at her as a response. It wasn’t like she responded with a raspberry of her own. Pastry was above such childish antics after all.

“hey sweetmeat, spyke.” Axe greeted as he walked into the living room. He readjusted the charcoal grey beanie on his head, grimacing when it caught on the sharp edges of his cracked cranium.

“Hey, Axe,” Pastry greeted in return, Spyke echoing a beat later. “What’s up, verte-bae?”

“heh, nice one,” he chuckled. “bro ran out of yarn so i was going to buy ‘im some more.”

“You’re a good brother, Axe.” Pastry gave Axe a soft smile. “Crooks is lucky to have a bro like you.”

“thanks, sweetmeat.” Embarrassed, he started to tug on his empty socket roughly. He took a few quick steps towards the seated woman and crouched in front of her.

Pastry blinked as she raised an eyebrow in a silent question. He didn’t respond to her verbally, rather he started to lean in towards her. Like a magnet pulls between it’s northern and southern poles, she started to lean in with him with a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

The ever decreasing distance between their faces sent Pastry’s senses into overdrive. All she smelt, saw, and heard was the red eyed skeleton before her; the room around them was muted and nearly forgotten.

Nearly six inches away apart, they breathe in each other’s softly exhaled breaths.

Four inches.

Pastry was even more aware of his chalky odor and the lingering scent of ketchup.

Two inches.

The intimacy of the situation sent blood to darken already flushed cheeks as opened eyes slowly fluttered shut.

One inch.

Axe bypassed Pastry’s lips and buried his face in her hair with a deep breath. She nearly let out a scream of frustration.

"you smell good enough to eat, sweetmeat." Axe rumbled in her ear, "almost like strawberry ice cream, delicious even as you melt in my mouth."

He pulled away from Pastry a moment later and snickered at her look of utter disappointment. Faster than a blink, the spooky, scary skeleton vanished through a shortcut and away from the frozen writer.

“Not fair!” Pastry eventually whined after her brain performed a soft reboot. “I wanted him to kiss me, damnit!”

All she received as a response from Spyke was roaring laughter as she put away her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what doesn't tease?  
> My tumblr!   
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
